Tales of the sea
by Kaochi
Summary: Finnick ha caído en las redes de Snow. Ahora forma parte del juego y, si de verdad quiere sobrevivir y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Annie, solo puede hacer una cosa: sacar los dientes y convertirse en el tiburón de la Arena.
1. Rey

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Finnick ni el resto de personajes existentes en Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo espero no haberlos destrozado mucho en el intento. _

* * *

Cuando Tarius se aparta finalmente, Finnick está semi cubierto por una especie de armadura reluciente, tan fina como una segunda piel. El tejido se curva y se acopla a su cuerpo de forma perfecta, bordeando los músculos de los brazos y las piernas como si se tratase de las coderas y espinilleras de un reciario. Cuando lo observa de cerca, se percata de que está formada por un millar de escamas sintéticas y relucientes que brillan con un color gris azulado.

Es el traje más espectacular que ha vestido nunca, y también el más extraño. Si Annie estuviese allí, seguramente le diría que parece un hombre sardina. Pero ella no está, y le han obligado a quitarse su pulsera mientras lo preparaban en el Centro de Renovación.

—Pareces un príncipe —asegura Aleena con un suspiro soñador, mientras le recoloca los mechones cobrizos bajo la corona de coral rojo—. ¡Gissa, Atticus, Sterea! ¡Mirad a Finnick!

Desde que ha llegado, todos los estilistas y sus ayudantes parecen estar obsesionados con él. Se pasean por la habitación cada dos por tres, quejándose de la buena suerte de Tarius o simplemente susurrando cosas entre ellos, lo que logra que Finnick acabe por sentirse como un monstruo marino exhibido en una red. Pero Mags les ha aconsejado que sean amables con ellos, de modo que se esfuerza por sonreír cuando un montón de pelucas de colores se ponen delante de él y se empujan unos a otros. Al menos hasta que Tarius regresa, enfundado en su horrible traje de lentejuelas, y los echa a todos a gritos.

—Parece que les gusta mucho tu diseño —comenta, por decir algo, mientras las manos ágiles de Tarius se mueven por su cuerpo como cangrejos diminutos, tirando de aquí y de allá, repasando detalles que ya ha retocado mil veces.

Pero, por alguna razón, allí todos están obsesionados por tocarle. Incluido su estilista.

—No, querido mío. —La mueca de enfado le deforma aún más las facciones, ya de por sí grotescas. A su lado, Brissia podría pasar por una ciudadana del Cuatro. Es como un niño al que le han obligado a compartir su postre favorito—. A esas sanguijuelas no les gusta mi arte. Están aquí por ti.

Un par de horas después está junto a Igria, subido a un carro negro tirado por cuatro caballos y recorriendo el camino hasta el Círculo de la Ciudad. A diferencia de Tarius, que ha dejado gran parte de su piel al descubierto, el estilista de Igria ha decidido ocultarla entre mil capas de tules del mismo azul grisáceo que sus escamas, que se cierran sobre ella como la concha de una ostra. Y el resto de tributos no han corrido mejor suerte.

No obstante, da lo mismo. Las enormes pantallas pasan sobre ellos como una exhalación, antes de convertir su rostro en el de un gigante de ojos verde mar. Y, después de eso, la multitud se vuelve loca. Incluso Igria, a su lado, se gira hacia él.

Todos tienen la misma mirada que Aleena, la ayudante de Tarius.

Finnick ya no es un simple pescador del Distrito Cuatro. Ahora es un príncipe con una llameante corona roja que resalta sobre su pelo rubio y su piel dorada, y todo el Capitolio parece rendirse a sus pies.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Pescador

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Finnick ni el resto de personajes existentes en Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo espero no haberlos destrozado mucho en el intento. _

Ver a Caesar Flickerman en persona impresiona aún más que por televisión. Este año lleva el peinado amarillo chillón con las puntas casi plateadas, y a Finnick le cuesta horrores apartar la vista del centelleante traje de bombillas azul celeste. Aún así, se obliga a sonreír hasta que le duelen las mejillas y toma asiento junto a él en medio de una atronadora ovación que deja por los suelos todas las anteriores.

—¡Finnick Odair! —grita el hombre, micrófono en mano y ojos amarillos (seguramente por las lentillas, pero Finnick no podría asegurarlo), dejando que eso exalte aún más al público—. Nuestro tributo más joven de este año. Me ha dicho un pajarito que tenías tantas ganas de participar que te adelantaste unos cuantos años, ¿eh?

El micro pasa a su boca, expectante, mientras la cámara también le enfoca directamente. Cuando se mira allí, en la pantalla, apenas se reconoce. Es como ver a una criatura extraña que se parece vagamente a él, que sonríe y que parece brillar con luz propia. Pero es lo que Maggs le ha dicho que haga, y si eso va a ayudarle a regresar a casa con Annie, Finnick esbozará la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo. Aunque no la sienta.

La entrevista pasa de una forma tan fugaz que apenas se da cuenta. Para su sorpresa, no le cuesta demasiado esfuerzo meterse en el papel de ese nuevo Finnick que todo el mundo quiere. Bromea con Caesar, acepta sus extensos cumplidos con una sonrisa pícara, se muestra frágil y atrayente a la vez, como si en realidad fuese un cebo meciéndose entre un banco de peces. Y ellos, todos, pican el anzuelo. La única que sabe la verdad, la dueña de la pulsera que esconde cuidadosamente bajo el nuevo diseño estrambótico de Tarius, no está allí para contarla.

—¡Finnick Odair, señoras y señores, nuestro chico de oro! ¡Qué maravilla! —lo despide Caesar Flickerman, y la gente del Capitolio se pone en pie. Dos chicas de la primera fila incluso rompen a llorar desconsoladamente cuando abandona el escenario para dar paso a la tributo del Distrito Cinco—. Y ahora...

Su voz se pierde cuando vuelve entre bastidores, donde Igria lo está esperando arremolinada en su vestido de color verde alga. Está charlando con la chica del Uno y, al verlo acercarse, ambas sueltan una risita tonta y agitan el pelo.

—Ha sido impresionante —reconoce la chica, que al parecer se llama Silver. Lleva unas enormes pestañas postizas que agita incesantemente cuando Finnick se detiene junto a ellas—. Tenías a todo el mundo anonadado.

—Finnick Odair —canturrea Igria, colgándose de su brazo y dejando que parte de sus rizos le acaricien la mejilla al girarse—, el pescador del Capitolio. No suena tan mal...

Los tres se ríen. Pescar peces y pescar personas no es tan distinto, por mucho que Igria piense lo contrario. Y Finnick tiene en sus redes a todo el Capitolio y casi todos los tributos.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabe cómo le hace sentir eso.


	3. Tiburón

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Finnick ni el resto de personajes existentes en Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo espero no haberlos destrozado mucho en el intento. _

Nada más salir del tubo, y con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza, Finnick mira a su alrededor. El sol cae de pleno sobre el terreno yermo y rocoso, que se extiende durante varios kilómetros y acaba en una zona frondosa llena de palmeras: un oasis. Más allá, unas destartaladas montañas aparecen recortadas contra el horizonte, junto a unas construcciones de aspecto ruinoso.

La Cornucopia se alza frente a ellos, justo en el centro del círculo, tan brillante y dorada que casi duele mirarla. Sin embargo, todos se obligan a ello. Ahí, apiladas en montones pulcros y organizados, están todas las herramientas y provisiones que pueden permitirles salvar la vida. No es algo que pueda ignorarse así como así.

Tal y como acordaron con Mags, Igria y él han formado un pacto con el resto de tributos del Uno y el Dos. No fue demasiado difícil, a pesar de que todos le sacan tres años de ventaja, porque lo han visto entrenar y porque un diez sobre doce es una puntuación lo suficientemente destacable como para convencerlos de que no será un estorbo. Además, desde el paseo en carro por la plaza, ni Silver ni la chica del Dos se le han despegado ni por un solo instante. Igria las llama las "chicas lapa" cuando están en la intimidad de su planta, y el resto del tiempo se limita a lanzarles sonrisas forzadas. Los seis se comportan como si fueran una piña, comiendo juntos y entrenando juntos, y una noche Finnick incluso se encuentra a Silver merodeando por su planta, roja y con aspecto de no saber dónde meterse.

Sin embargo, eso no quita para que, cuando suena el gong y Finnick y ella son los primeros en llegar, ambos se examinen el uno al otro con cautela. Finnick ha sido más rápido, y su puño ya se cierra sobre dos lanzas de metal plateado de medio alcance, ligeras y manejables. Ella permanece agazapada, alternando la vista entre la espada que tiene más cerca, Finnick y el resto de tributos que comienzan a llegar a intervalos. Cuando Finnick le tiende finalmente una de ellas, sus labios finos se curvan en una sonrisa cómplice, al tiempo que caza la lanza al vuelo y se gira para encarar al tributo que tiene más cerca, y que tira con desesperación de una bolsa repleta de frascos. Después, casi sin inmutarse, le atraviesa la cabeza con la punta perfectamente afilada.

La sangre los salpica a ambos, pero Silver sigue sonriendo. No hay mar en la Arena, pero sí tiburones. Y son ellos.


	4. Superviviente

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Finnick ni el resto de personajes existentes en Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo espero no haberlos destrozado mucho en el intento. _

Ya ha pasado poco más de una semana desde el inicio de los Juegos. Tras el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia, que se saldó con un total de ocho cañonazos, las cosas no han hecho más que empeorar. Pocos días después, un huracán fortuito destrozó casi las tres cuartas partes de los suministros que habían logrado atesorar, llevándose también consigo a la tributo del Dos y convirtiéndola en un amasijo de huesos rotos y arena incrustada en la piel. De no ser por los paracaídas plateados que han estado llegando casi sin cesar, repletos de comida y armas, y en ocasiones hasta de medicamentos, seguramente los cuatro estarían muertos.

O, al menos, seguro que tres de ellos, porque todos los mensajes tenían el mismo destinatario. Siempre el mismo. Al principio se reían, vanagloriándose de la buena suerte de tener a alguien con tantos patrocinadores a su lado. Ahora, hace días que las risas se han extinguido, y Finnick nota sus miradas ansiosas clavadas en su nuca con cada vez más frecuencia. Esa noche no es la excepción.

Han instalado el campamento base en el oasis, lo que les permite guarecerse un poco de las temperaturas cambiantes. Además es la única fuente de agua potable disponible en varios kilómetros a la redonda, lo cual significa que, a menos que quieran morir de sed, el resto de tributos están condenados a acudir a ellos como polillas atraídas hacia la luz. Ya han caído siete, que sumados a los otros tres cañonazos que resonaron desde más allá de las ruinas dejan un total de seis jugadores en pie.

Demasiados todavía.

—Voy a ver si pillo algo —musita, incorporándose con la lanza en la mano y estirando un poco los músculos en un gesto aparentemente inofensivo. No recibe respuesta de ninguno de ellos, apilados tras las brasas moribundas en un asfixiante silencio, pero de reojo ve cómo Igria sigue sus movimientos uno por uno antes de darles intencionadamente la espalda.

Los tiburones son letales para todos aquellos incautos que no conocen el mar. Por desgracia, Finnick no es uno de ellos, y no necesita escuchar sus torpes intentos de parecer sigilosos para comprender que el tiempo se ha agotado. No permitirán que se meta en el agua. No les conviene hacerle frente cuando está en su elemento.

La primera dentellada, tal y como ha vaticinado, llega poco antes de que logre alcanzar la orilla. El zumbido que corta el aire es lo único que le previene de ella, y la esquiva casi por los pelos. La lanza le araña el cuello, dejando un rastro rojo que gotea suavemente por su piel dorada, poco antes de hundirse en el lago con un chapoteo. Sus ojos verde mar se encuentran con los de Igria, cuyo brazo aún está flexionado frente a su rostro pálido y frustrado. De no haberse ladeado en el último instante le habría perforado la yugular.

—Supongo que hasta aquí llega la tregua —comenta con una sonrisa fría, aunque no baja la guardia ni por un instante.

Tiene a Silver a su izquierda, armada con uno de los pocos arcos que lograron salvar del torbellino, y escoltada por su compañero de distrito. Es un tío grande, grueso, de músculos hinchados pero piernas cortas. Lo mismo que Igria. A su espalda, el tributo masculino del dos blande la espada con la que le vio decapitar al menos a tres tributos durante el baño de sangre inicial, cortándole el acceso al lago. Lo tienen completamente rodeado.

—Las bayas y el estofado. Las naranjas sanguinas. Las tres cargas de ballesta. Las píldoras para depurar el agua. —La nariz del tributo del uno está tan arrugada que le hace parecer un dogo. Incluso tiene burbujas de saliva asomando entre los labios retraídos—. ¿Qué dirán ahora tus patrocinadores cuando te vean agonizando en el suelo con ese bonito cráneo abierto por la mitad? ¿Crees que les seguirás entusiasmando cuando retransmitan en directo cómo se te salen los sesos, Finnick Odair?

Lejos de dejarse intimidar, y a pesar de que el corazón le martillea en el pecho con fuerza, Finnick esboza una media sonrisa. No puede permitir que los tiburones lo vean sangrar. Si lo hace, está perdido.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?

Es una invitación, y el tributo del uno la acepta con gusto. En menos de un segundo, lo tiene encima. Finnick blande su lanza, interponiéndola entre ambos para evitar que consiga derribarlo. Para sus arremetidas, una, dos, tres veces... y por el rabillo del ojo ve a Silver con el arco cargado, lista para disparar. Antes de que logre destensar la cuerda, Finnick gira sobre sí mismo y dispara su lanza. El golpe es certero, la ensarta por el estómago y la clava contra la tierra reseca, aunque no se detiene a mirar si sigue con vida. Utilizando el mismo impulso, extrae de la bota de su traje un cuchillo de corto alcance y lo entierra con todas sus fuerzas en la pantorrilla del chico del uno. El aullido se mezcla con el cañonazo y lo hace trastabillar hacia atrás, dejando caer con fuerza su sable.

La hoja se entierra en su muñeca hasta el fondo, quedando encajada en el hueso. El dolor dura apenas un instante, un segundo en el que todo se vuelve negro y luego rojo, justo antes de que le cercene los nervios y, con ellos, la pulsera que Annie le regaló durante su despedida. Su favorita. La que debía cuidar. Pero los finos hilos y las conchas se rompen como si fuesen de mantequilla, la sangre brota y el aturdimiento le arranca un par de jadeos. Suficiente para atraer al segundo tiburón. Suficiente para que lo tire de un empujón, colocándose a pulso sobre él y hundiéndole la rodilla en el pecho con tanta fuerza que apenas puede respirar.

—Vas a morir. Vas a morir y esta vez ningún paracaídas plateado va a salvarte. Vas a morir aquí y ahora —sisea, relamiéndose. Le sujeta la cara, atrapándole la mandíbula entre sus dedos torcidos y enterrando su nuca en el borde del lago—. Adiós al niño de oro del Capitolio.

Alza la espada, cuyo filo emite un ligero destello naranja. Solo tiene que dejarla caer. Solo tiene que permitirlo, y todo habrá acabado. El cansancio, el dolor, las noches sin dormir... Todo habrá acabado. En parte, casi suena apetecible. Al menos hasta que la voz aguda y suplicante de Annie vuelve a inundarle la mente: "Prométemelo. N-No… Júramelo". Sus ojos verdes se aclaran un poco, conforme trata de recuperar el dominio de su cuerpo mientras el rostro pecoso de su amiga flota a unos metros de ellos. La espada cae, justo después de que su mano libre se cierre en torno al mango del sable y lo arranque de su prisión de hueso.

Ya ha roto dos promesas. No puede romper también un juramento. No puede.

Antes de que la espada pueda traspasarle el pecho se lo hunde en las tripas. Él boquea, con los ojos muy abiertos y la sombra de una risa congelada en los labios rojizos, al tiempo que la espada se le escurre de los dedos. Finnick lo empuja de una patada, quitándoselo de encima y rodando sobre sí mismo.

El agua lo abraza justo antes de que una segunda lanza pase a escasos centímetros de su pierna. Incluso allí, la puntería de Igria es envidiable. Por suerte, hasta contando con una sola mano tiene más destreza para nadar que su compañera, así que en pocos minutos ha dejado atrás el oasis y se ha internado en las ruinas, desplomándose en el interior de una de las derruidas fortificaciones. Permanece allí un rato, incapaz de moverse, mientras los puntos brillantes en su campo de visión se expanden y la sangre continúa tiñendo el suelo polvoriento.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, escucha el segundo cañonazo que indica la muerte de uno más, y también un ligero pitido lejano, intermitente, que parece aproximarse poco a poco.

Cuando horas después vuelve a abrirlos, hay dos paracaídas frente a él. Uno es un tarro de algo que ya conoce y que sabe que le curará la muñeca. El otro es un magnífico tridente plateado que brilla a la luz de la luna.


	5. Asesino

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Finnick ni el resto de personajes existentes en Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo espero no haberlos destrozado mucho en el intento. _

Las hojas secas y humedecidas de la palmera se le escabullen entre los dedos mientras las trenza. Lleva casi dos días tejiéndola, prácticamente sin detenerse, por lo que ya casi alcanza los dos metros de largo. Aún así, no ha logrado que los agujeros sean totalmente uniformes, como sucede siempre. Ahora lamenta no haber prestado más atención cuando Annie arreglaba las suyas.

Mientras termina de anudar cada uno de los extremos de la última franja, la cúpula de cielo se ilumina y la música del Capitolio irrumpe en la quietud de la noche. En esa ocasión aparecen tres caras, pero ninguna de ellas son las que Finnick espera. Ya solo quedan cuatro. Vuelve a posar la atención sobre la red, anudando con un poco más de fuerza, y cuando finalmente la tiene lista se la carga al hombro y recoge el tridente del suelo.

El oasis está tan tranquilo como las últimas veces que ha espiado a escondidas. La hoguera rezuma los últimos restos de humo, así que hace un rato ya que se han marchado de caza. Hace dos días que se les acabaron las provisiones, así que ya no les queda más remedio que intentar buscar comida por su cuenta o tratar de acelerar las cosas. Tanto lo uno como lo otro le viene bien.

Con el sigilo de un cocodrilo, Finnick emerge del agua y trepa hasta un conjunto de árboles frondosos que quedan inclinados sobre el improvisado campamento. Una vez ahí, e igual que si estuviese a bordo del barco con su padre, se entretiene en extender la red lo máximo posible y en preparar el mecanismo que la hará caer. La trampa que aprendió a preparar en el centro de entrenamiento era un poco distinta, pero puede adaptarla perfectamente a lo que necesita. Sus ojos verdosos no vacilan ni un instante, ni siquiera cuando baja de un solo salto y el cañonazo retumba por cada rincón. Ya solo quedan dos.

Un rato después, escucha al fin pisadas y risas roncas que se abren paso entre la maraña de plantas. Igria es la primera en salir a la orilla, armada con su inseparable lanza, aunque se detiene de inmediato al verle allí de pie. Su mirada asustada pasa de la débil cicatriz en que se ha convertido lo que debería haberlo matado hasta el tridente que apoya contra su pecho, y Finnick percibe cómo los labios le tiemblan antes de que levante la lanza y chille el nombre del chico del uno. Finnick no se molesta en inmutarse.

Él llega dando brincos poco después, cortando maleza con dos sables y soltando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Le complace ver que no ha recibido ninguna medicina milagrosa, y por lo tanto la herida que le hizo con el cuchillo continúa abierta e inflamada. Cojea. Más que los días anteriores.

Bien.

Todo parece suceder en un suspiro. De pronto, ambos se dividen y se lanzan contra él. Incluso cojeando, Uno es tan rápido que le obliga a interponer dos veces el tridente para evitar que le rebane una pierna, aunque no logra evitar que consiga cortarle en un costado. Sin embargo, al final no son rivales para Finnick. No en esas circunstancias. Él es mucho más ágil, más veloz y está en mejores condiciones físicas que cualquiera de los dos. No le cuesta demasiado lograr que Uno pierda el equilibrio, empujando el reverso de su pierna sana, e Igria lo sigue poco después mientras es esfuerza por escapar de las feroces acometidas de su tridente. Se revuelven uno sobre el otro, igual que dos cucarachas, empujándose para tratar de levantarse primero.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Con un solo movimiento, Finnick corta la cuerda oculta en el tallo del árbol y la red cae a plomo sobre ellos, inmovilizándolos contra el suelo. Jadeando, los observa gritar y maldecir, sacando brazos y piernas por los huecos más grandes. El corte del costado le escuece, y la tela rozada del traje comienza a oscurecerse todavía más, pero Finnick no le presta atención.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Cabrón! —Los rugidos de Uno son ensordecedores, y los sables se agitan en todas direcciones mientras intentan cortar en vano la red. Pero las hojas mojadas se curvan, se amoldan al filo y no ceden fácilmente. Finnick tampoco—. ¡Hijo de...!

No llega a terminar. La sangre le brota de la boca a borbotones cuando el tridente se entierra en su pecho, empapándole el cuello y ahogándolo en un gorgoteo que se pierde con el ruido del cañonazo. Igria chilla a su lado, pataleando con todas sus fuerzas. Tiene las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, y las manos le tiemblan de tal forma que casi no consigue asir la red.

—P-por favor... Finnick... por... por favor... —suplica, entre gemidos histéricos.

Finnick se aproxima un poco más. La luna le ilumina el pelo rubio, creando una aureola cobriza a su alrededor. Sus miradas se encuentran y, a pesar de todo, ella no logra apartar la vista de él. Parece un ángel de la muerte. Vuelve a suplicar, a pedirle perdón y a implorar por la clemencia que ella no tuvo. Los dedos del joven se cierran con más fuerza sobre el metal brillante del tridente, y aprieta ligeramente la mandíbula.

Igria sigue llorando, buscando arañar algo de su compasión. Pero sabe que, si le tiende la mano, ella se la arrancará de un mordisco. Ya lo ha hecho antes.

_Júramelo._

La pulsera salta hecha trizas una vez más, y la expresión desgarrada de Annie acude a su mente una vez más. Duele. Duele mucho más que recibir treinta tajos hasta el hueso. Y duele saber que, seguramente, ahora ella lo está viendo todo. Está viendo en lo que se ha convertido. Está viendo a un asesino.

—Fi... Finnick... ¡Fin...!

Su garganta es lo último que atraviesa su tridente, antes de que un último cañonazo más lo proclame vencedor de los Juegos.

Él también es ahora un tiburón.


End file.
